Volver al futuro: Un cambio inesperado
by Alfonso Toro
Summary: Esto es un reinicio de la franquicia original de Volver al futuro, los personajes anteriores nunca existieron. Nuestro protagonista es un joven llamado Mike, que por un accidente con su iPad 3, termina viajando al pasado. Ahora descubre una manera de cómo viajar en el tiempo, quiere descubrir por si mismo el mundo en diferentes épocas, pasadas y futuras. ¿Con qué se encontrará?.
1. Chapter 1 - Cómo comenzó todo

Volver al futuro: Capítulo 1 – Cómo comenzó todo

Era 24 de Diciembre de 2013 en México, ciudad de Guadalajara. Caminaba por las calles un joven de 18 años llamado Mike.

Era extraño que se llama así, teniendo en cuenta que ese nombre no era típico de su país, él era muy diferente a los demás

en varios aspectos. Tenía ojos rojos (cosa muy rara de ver en un ser humano), tenía piel pálida, no era alguien tan social y

era un poco raro en pensamiento, pero eso no le impedía que pudiera ganarse una vida por su cuenta, cosa que quizás no

sucedería por el momento debido a que seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres junto a su hermana menor.

Faltaban unas una seis horas para que fuera noche buena, su familia era cristiana. Él en ese momento estaba arreglando su

apariencia para ir al centro comercial, se arreglaba su negro y liso cabello frente al espejo, los resultados no le quedaban

bien y decidió ir con su aspecto convencional, su pelo ordenado y liso como siempre y una bufanda roja. El resto de su

vestuario era una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones grises y unas botas azules.

Salió del baño, se despidió de su madre, y salió de casa para partir al centro comercial. El día estaba atroz, se había

pronosticado una intensa lluvia de relámpagos, pero esto no impedía que la gente no saliera de las calles, pero era extraño

que sucedira una cosa así en este tiempo. Nunca antes se había visto algo así.

Él no le daba mucha importancia, fue corriendo al centro comercial con el fin de poder comprar algunos regalos para la

familia con él dinero que le había dado su madre, esto iba ser una sorpresa para noche buena. Corría con una gran energía

y felicidad, le encantaba la Navidad y a pesar de lo que creció no maduró lo suficiente, y en este caso se notaba claramante,

Él por fin había llegado, entró y rápidamente se dispuso a ver que tipo de regalos le daría a su querida familia.

Después de haber estado una hora escogiendo los regalos apropiados quiso partir, pero antes dar una revisión a lo que

había comprado, un secador de pelo para su madre, un videojuego de computadora para su hermana y un libro para su

padre, pero le faltaba un regalo para él mismo y por desgracia no tenia suficiente dinero del que le dio su madre.

Se sintió bastante deprimido por esto, hasta que recordó que había ahorrado dinero para esta ocasión y lo tenía en el bolsillo

izquierdo de su chaqueta, sabía exactamente lo que quería comprar. Se fijó que en un aparador quedaba él último dispositivo

de Apple más buscado en la tiendas electrónicas, un iPad 3. Él se acercó al señor del estante que ofrecía el producto,

estaba sorprendentemente barato por la oferta navideña y lo compró sin tardarse mucho.

Estaba completamente alegre con el regalo que él mismo se hizo, dio un leve grito de felicidad y fue corriendo hacia su casa

con mucha rapidez. Empezó a llover justo cuando él había alcanzado la puerta de su casa.

Entró y le dio a su madre todos los regalos que había comprado.

– Bien hecho Mike… ¿qué es esto? – sacó el iPad 3 que tenía en la bolsa de compras

– ¿Te acuerdas ese dinero que estuve ahorrando? – dijo él emocionado

– No me digas que los gastaste en eso.

– Lo he hecho sabiamente.

– Espero que realmente eso haya valido la pena. La cena está servida, tu hermana y tu padre ya están en la mesa.

– Espera, antes quisiera probar un poco esto.

– Bien, pero no tardes.

Su madre se dirigió a la cocina donde se hayaban comiendo, por otro lado él estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su

habitación, una vez ahí dentro se dispuso a sacar su moderno dispositivo del empaque y lo prendió para ver si servía.

Afortunadamente funcioncionaba perfectamente, ahora él quería usar alguna de sus funciones y contemplar cómo era la

calidad de producto que tanto dinero le costó, quiso empezar por la cámara. La activó y vió la calidad gráfica que tenía, no

estaba nada mal, pero quería saber cómo se veían las fotos. Recordó que había un balcón en la habitación de sus padres,

no dudó más y se dirigió ahí con el fin de poder tomar una foto de su ciudad, había dejado de llover durante un rato y esta

era una buena oportunidad para él de tomar esa foto. Se colocó en el balcón, colocó una pose adecuada y estuvo a punto de

tomarla hasta que escuchó un sonido desde la cocina.

– ¡Mike, ven a cenar en este instante! – era el grito de su madre

– ¡Voy de inmediato! – respondió él

Ante esa situación él no podía pensar, y por imprudencia dejó el dispositivo en el piso del balcón.

– Vuelvo pronto y no te vayas. – dijo señalando al aparato que yacía en el piso

Bajó las escaleras muy rápidamente, llegó a la cocina y se sentó rápidamente para comer.

– ¡Alto jovencito! – dijo su padre

– ¿Qué sucede? – respondió Mike

– Vamos a rezar y dar gracias por esta comida en noche buena.

Empezaron a orar mientras Mike estaba en su silla moviéndose impaciente. Después de eso se dispusieron a comer, Él

comió lo más rápido que pudo y sin decir una sola palabra, su familia estaba sorprendida frente a al manera en la que él

estaba comiendo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó su hermana

– Sí… – respondió con la boca llena de comida

– Por favor, compórtate en la mesa – añadió su madre

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un trueno en el balcón. Mike al escuchar esto termino comer lo que le quedaba de comida

en el plato y se levantó de la mesa.

– ¿De dónde vino ese ruido?. – preguntó su padre

– ¿Estás relacionado con esto? – dijo su madre dirigiéndose a Mike

– Creo que ya sé lo que fue. – se apresuró precipitadamente hacia las escaleras

– ¡Ven aquí en este instante! – gritó su padre levantándose de la mesa

– Dios santo, tenía que suceder esto en noche buena. – dijo esto su hermana menor

Mike estaba en el balcón contemplando su dispositivo electrónico apagado y tirado en el piso, se veía como el trueno había

quemado un poco la madera del balcón, pero al parecer había dado directamente en el aparato electrónico. Mike lo tomó,

preocupado por la condición del dispositivo, decidió prenderlo.

– Por favor, que funcione por el amor de Dios. – se alivió al ver que funcionaba normalmente, el calendario estaba puesto en

el día y mes actual, pero se extrañó al ver que el año estaba puesto en el año 1917. Simplemente iba a colocarlo en la fecha

actual, pero presionó equivocadamente la opción para que fuera la fecha oficial.

– No, esto no. – de repente de su dispositivo empezaron a salir un montón de rayos eléctricos y parecía abirse un campo

eléctrico visible – ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

De pronto el campo eléctrico aumento de tamaño, convirtiéndose en un vórtice que lo succionó a su interior. Sintió un terrible

dolor de cabeza después de eso, lo único que pudo ver fue su iPad 3 saliéndose de sus manos y varios reflejos de su ciudad

deformándose y borrándose de su visión. Esto no era un sueño.

Mensaje de autor: Tenía otro dibujo, pero tuve que hacer otro debido a que el anterior era muy grande. T^T


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿Qué le pasó a mi iPad?

Volver al futuro: Capítulo 2 – ¿Qué le pasó a mi iPad?

Mike se sentía cansado y confundido, pero también sentía un fuerte calor en todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y lo primero que

divisó fue el fuerte Sol azotando su visión. Se paró instantáneamente para ver a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar bastante

seco y caluroso, él no podía explicarse por qué sucedió esto, ¿el iPad lo había traído aquí?. Recordaba que había puesto

una fecha equivocada, si mal no recordaba era en el año 1917, después de eso se había abierto un vórtice que lo trajo aquí.

¿Acaso él estaba en esta época?, porque muchos indicios del lugar indicaban que estaba en esos años, habían caballos por

muchos lados, se veían carteles indicando sectores cercanos y con una muy mala ortografía. Pero se preguntaba de cómo

era posible, resulta ser que su dispositivo recién comprado había recibido el impacto de un trueno, pero eso no explicaba el

por qué pudo hacer que viajara el pasado y no se destruyera por el choque eléctrico.

No estaba seguro de que pensar, pero no quería estar mucho tiempo ahía para averiguarlo, tomó su iPad tirado en el piso y

decidió encaminarse por una ruta que conducía a algún lugar, él tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero quería saber si sus

suposiciones eran ciertas, si realmente había viajado al pasado y comprobar que esto no era un sueñoo una ilusión.

Por el camino fue examinado su dispositivo, no estaba dañado en lo absoluto, pero no quiso prenderlo, no estaba seguro si

volvería hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior. A lo lejos pudo ver un gran pueblo y casas bastantes rústicas, otro indico de que

había viajado al pasado. Con sus lentos pasos había llegado a lo que parecía un pueblo con simples ciudadanos, tenía que

recordar que esta era su ciudad hace ya muchos años atrás y no estaba tan expandida, además esto era 1917, los últimos

años del viejo oeste, quizás las cosas no eran tan malas en esta época, exceptuando el machismo, los crímenes, la violenta

revolución mexicana, el racismo, entre otras tantas cosas.

No era bueno estar parado en ese pueblo como si nada, la gente lo estaba mirando de una forma muy mala. No quiso

quedarse más tiempo ahí parado y fue a entrar a una taberna cercana, quizás haya gente razonable que le pueda responder

sus preguntas.

Entró abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente y pudo contemplar una cómica escena de las típicas películas antiguas del oeste,

había un señor con su sombrero de copa tocando el piano a una esquina del gran salón, unos hombres tomaban de sus

botellas en las mesas y hablaban coloquialmente a sus compañeros, unas señoras estaban arriba en las escaleras mirando

al primer piso. Era quizás un buen momento, para buscar alguien con quién hablar, pero quizás la respuesta era bastante

obvia, el tabernero posiblemente sea el único en ese lugar que esté dispuesto escuchar lo que le decían sus clientes.

Se le acercó en frente de la barra, estaba limpiando unas copas y a la vez silbando una canción, era un señor de bastante

edad por sus aspectos físicos. Mike se le acercó dejándo su dipositivo encima de la barra y tocándole el hombro al señor

para que le prestara atención.

– Disculpe señor. – dijo Mike – ¿Podría decirme en qué año estamos?

– Pues estamos en el año 1917, algo bastante obvio, aunque muchos forasteros me lo preguntan. – dijo el señor

Rayos, al parecer sí estaba en esos años, el iPad lo trajo aquí, además el aspecto tan vivo del lugar le hacía sentir que esto

era real. ¿Pero en ese caso era posible que pudiera viajar por el tiempo, incluyendo al futuro?, de pronto sus pensamientos

se vieron interrumpidos por el tabernero que le hablaba.

– ¿Tú no eres de por aquí?

– Yo… si lo soy. Soy Mexicano como usted.

– Menos mal, hay gente de por aquí que no sabe acoger a los forasteros.

– Si, me doy cuenta.

– Y dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

– Me llamo Mike.

– Qué nombre tan raro, no lo había oído. Debe ser un nombre gringo.

– De hecho lo es, pero trato de hacer que no lo parezca, su traducción es Miguel.

– Pareces saber mucho de eso. Me parece extraña la manera en la que vistes, esa ropa no es nada casual, ¿y me puedes

decir que es esa cosa rectángular que tienes? – dijo indicando el iPad que estaba en la mesa

– Esto es… un espejo. – dijo él tomando su dispositivo

– No lo parece, aunque no me puedo quejar, mi vista está un poco atrofiada. Usted es el joven más raro que he visto.

Mike se fijó en un extraño hombre que lo miraba desde una mesa, esto lo puso nervioso. Se paró de su silla y salió de esa

taberna dando pasos rápidos. Esto había sido algo descuidado de su parte, había dejado su extraño dispositivo a la vista de

todos en ese lugar, ahora él estaba preocupado que ese extraño lo siguiera, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta que lo estaba

siguiendo, siguió caminado hasta alejarse lo suficiente y perderlo de vista, se puso a respirar un poco agitado, estaba

bastante nervioso. Dio la media vuelta para ver si es que todavía lo estaba siguiendo, ya no había peligro, volvió a dar la

media vuelta y para su descuido había chocado con ese mismo hombre que estaba seguiendo hace unos segudos. En ese

momento él se encontró en un total estado de miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ese extraño le había estirado la mano en

señal de saludo.

– Mi nombre es Mac Thompson. Mucho gusto.

– Aah… mucho gusto. Me llamo Mike.

– Me interesó mucho el extraño objeto que usted llevaba en esa taberna, ¿puedo ver de que se trata?.

– Yo… está bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado, es algo delicado. – Mike le extendió el dispositivo a Mac.

– Que cosa tan extrña es esta… nunca antes había visto algo así. Dígame, ¿dónde lo encontró?.

– De hecho, es completamente mío.

– ¿Enserio, usted o lo inventó o algo así?.

– Bueno… yo…

– No importa, ¿qué se supone hace esto?.

– Tiene muchas funciones, pero para que usted pueda verlas tiene que prenderlo.

– ¿Y cómo hago eso?

– La verdad, no creo que sea prudente de nuestra parte tener que exibir esto en público. – Mac se dio cuenta de la cantidad

de gente que lo veía alrededor.

– Supongo que tiene razón, vayamos a mi casa para poder ver esto con más detalle.

Ambos partieron, hasta el respectivo hogar mientras las personas seguían mirando con curiosidad. Mike pensó que las cosas

estaban empeorando, cuando llegaran tendría que explicarle a Mac todo lo que sucedía, sería algo malo de su parte tener

que dejarlo solo con las dudas, él solo quería volver a casa de un vez.

Una vez que habían llegado, Mac se había quitado su chaqueta y sombrero, dejándose ver su identidad. Era un hombre de

pelo rubio y una corta barba, tenía un chaleco gris y unos pantalones formales negros, parecía tener un aspecto bastante

maduro. En su casa había un montón de libros de ciencias y tubos de ensayo con sustancias químicas y un pizarrón con

unos cuantos garabatos y cálculos matemáticos.

– ¿Usted es científico? – preguntó Mike

– Creo que ya lo habrá notado. Me dedico a investigar muchas cosas de este mundo y estudiarlas para luego poder ver su

utilidad y usarla para nuestro beneficio. ¿No es grandioso?

– Yo ya sabía eso de los científicos.

– Que bueno, hay veces en las que me canso de explicarlo.

– Muy bien, a lo que ibamos. ¿Cómo se funciona esto?

– Muy simple. – Mike tomó el dispositivo de las manos de Mac, presionó un botón y salió una extraña luz del la pantalla

– ¡Qué rayos es esto! – dijo Mac completamente sorprendido

– Tranquilo, pronto verás cómo funciona. – dijo el calmándolo

– Tienes mucho que explicarme.

Durante un largo rato, Mike le estuvo explicando muchas de sus funciones a Mac. Él estaba completamente fascinado frente

a las cosas que veía, ese dispositivo era algo absolutamente nuevo para él, después de haber visto mucho de los detalles y

por la poca batería que quedaba, Mike decidió apagar su dispositivo.

– ¡Está es la cosa más magnífica que haya visto antes!. Es algo completamente revolucionario. Ahora quiero que me digas

de dónde y cómo lo obtuviste.

– ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – respondió Mike atrevidamente

– Por supuesto que quiero saberlo. – Mac estaba muy interesado

– Lo compré en una tienda en el año 2013. Vengo del futuro. – dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en su cara

– ¿Qué? – Mac estaba completamente atónito fente a lo que dijo.

De nuevo, Mike estuvo un muy largo rato explicándole todo le sucedió para que llegara aquí, además le dijo todo tipo de

cosas que van a suceder en el futuro, también como revolucionarían otro tipo de inventos como los autos y las cámaras de

vídeo, aunque de eso último ya fue testigo Mac con el dispositivo.

– Quiere decir… que eres alguien del futuro.

– Sip – respondió Mike

– Algo le pasó a tu extraño objeto he hizo que viajaras aquí, al pasado.

– Sip.

– No puedo creerlo. – dijo Mac dejándose caer en su silla.

– Bueno, ahora resulta que debo volver a casa en el presente en el que yo vivía y contarle a mis padres lo que le sucedió a

mi iPad 3.

– ¿iPad 3? – preguntó Mac algo confundido

– Así se llama el dispositivo.

– Ya veo.

– Muy bien señor Mac, espero que usted haya entendido bien la situación, pero ahora debo volver a mi hogar, mi familia me

espera, además era noche buena cuando desaparecí, así que mejor vuelva lo antes posible.

– Espere, ¿puedo ir con usted?. – dijo Mac levantándose de su silla

– ¿Qué?

– Me encantaría ver su futuro con mis propios ojos, además no me gustaría seguir estando aquí por tanto tiempo después de

lo usted dijo acerca de la primera querra mundial que se libraría en unos cuantos años más.

– Por favor Mac, usted no está listo para algo cómo esto. Lo que usted puede hacer ahora mismo es seguir con su vida

normal y no decirle a nadie sobre esto.

– Le prometo que no pasará nada.

– ¿Y qué cree usted que dirán mis padres cuando vean que traje a alguien del pasado conmigo?

– Sólo pido una oportunidad, después usted podría traerme de vuelta a mi presente.

– Ya de acuerdo, está bien. ¡Pero no tardemos más tiempo!

– Voy a arreglar mi equipaje, no tardo nada. – Mac sacó una maleta y empezo su equipaje

– ¿Qué rayos estaré haciéndo? – dijo Mike para si mismo

Un par de horas más tarde ambos se encontraban en la ruta en la cual Mike despertó en su viaje. Sacó su iPad con poca

bateria y lo encendió ajustando el calendario a la fecha y tiempo donde se encontraba su presente.

– ¿Qué estás haciéndo? – respondió Mac

– Ajustando la fecha y tiempo del calendario, por alguna razón cuando el iPad se cargó eléctricamente por ese trueno, la

fecha había cambiado a este año y cuando puse la opción de aceptar un vórtive apareció y me llevo a esta época. Todavía

no veo como eso tiene sentido, pero tendré que buscar una respuesta. En mis época no existen tipos de máquinas para

viajar por el tiempo.

– Qué extraño es todo esto. – de pronto empezó a salir un vórtice del dispositivo, Mac se asustó mucho al ver esto.

El vórtice los succionó a ambos, Mac estaba gritando del horror y Mike estaba con el iPad en sus manos gritando con

bastante emoción. Después de haber pasado por ese extraño pasadiso terminaron cayendo en el balcón de madera de la

casa de Mike.

– Ay… que dolor de cabeza. – comentó Mac

– Lo hicimos, estamos en el año 2013 justo en el balcón donde había desaparecido.

– Pero que feo está el clima y que raro es el diseño de esta casa, no parece estar hecha de madera y… ¡Dios, mira esos

grandes edificios!. No puedo creer que así se verá mi pueblo en muchos años más.

– Recuerda que se llama Guadalajara.

– Sí, exacto.

De pronto se vio a la madre de Mike entrando en el balcón.

– Mike, ¿se puede saber por qué hay un vagabundo en el balcón? – dijo la madre muy seriamente

– ¿Vagabundo?. Esta es una ropa de las mejores clases, señorita. – dijo Mac algo atrevido

– Rayos…– Mike se dio una palmada en la cara. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles de explicar.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ayudando a Mac

Volver al futuro: Capítulo 3 – Ayudando a Mac

Mike estuvo quizás mucho más tiempo de lo necesario explicándole su madre lo sucedió para que ese "vagabundo" llegara a

su casa, sobre por qué tuvo que decirle cada detalle, incluyendo su viaje en el tiempo. Obviamente no estuvieron tanto rato

en ese balcón hablando, habían entrado después de que empezó a llover. Estaban todos los habitantes del hogar y Mac en

el salón principal, la madre y el padre estaban sentado en sillones, uno al lado del otro frente a Mike y su compañía que

estaban sentados en un sofá, su hermana estaba todavía en la mesa comiendo lo que no había alcanzado a terminar

después de la situación de hace un rato.

Y bueno… los padres estaban muy desconcertados frente a lo que había dicho su hijo, creyeron que su hijo estaba sacando

alguna especie de excusa para no revelar que ese extraño tipo llamado Mac era un ladrón que intentó entrar a robar de

forma descarada a robar en noche buena y de que tal vez su hijo lo estaba defendiendo sin algún sentido aparente.

Pero finalmente después de mucho razonamiento, pudieron apenas considerar lo que les decía Mac, mucho aspectos de ese

desconocido individuo mostraban que se trataba de eso años, por la ropa, por su voz, aspecto físico y sobre todo su curiosa

forma de mirar a todos lados.

– ¿Así que es real que viajaste al pasado debido a que tu recién comprado iPad se electrocutó por un trueno que lo impactó

gracias a tu descuido de haberlo dejado en ese semejanete lugar? – preguntó el padre

– Bueno, no sé por qué no se destruyó por ese impacto, pero estoy muy seguro de que eso alteró el dispositivo, hanciéndo

que cualquiera que configure la fecha y hora pueda viajar en el tiempo. – dijo Mike rápidamente

– Vaya, esa es una de las mejores explicaciones que he oído. – añadió Mac

– Sí es así nos gustaría verlo. – dijo el padre

– Yo no creo que sea recomendable. – dijo Mike

– ¿Quiere decir que estuviste mintiendo de manera absurda todo este rato? – dijo su madre acusadoramente

– No te juro que yo… está bien, te lo mostraré. – Mike se levantó del sofá sacando su iPad, sus padres y Mac se levantaron

de sus asiento también

– ¿Oye, estás seguro de hacer esto? – dijo Mac

– Me pidieron que les probara la verdad y eso haré. – Mike estaba muy serio en ese momento

Él apartó a Mac en ese momento, prendió su dispositivo y colocó la fecha en la que se encontraba anteriormente, no ocurrió

nada en ese momento, sus padres parecían bastante decepcionados de él.

– Viajes en el pasado, ¿en serio?. Mike, después de que saques a este tipo de la casa te verás en una grave aprieto por

mentir de esa manera, ¡íncreible lo poco que has madurado!. – gritó su padre furiosamente

– ¡Papá, te juro que todo eso fue real! – gritó Mike tratando de defenderse

– ¡CÁLLATE, AHORA QUIERO QUE SALGAS Y TE LLEVES A ESE VAGO DE AQUÍ! – su padre empujó a ambos hacia

fuera, cerrándoles la puerta

Mike estaba lleno de furia, pisotó con mucha furia.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mac algo preocupado

– No… hay veces en las que desearía no tener padres. – dijó él inexpresivamente

– Te entiendo, cuando yo era niño mis padres me pegaban.

– En tus tiempos muchas cosas eran así, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Tengo unos 28 años.

– Tu aspecto no lo nota.

– Creo que es por la barba.

– No importa, veamos las cosas que querías. – ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles vagamente

– Lamento haber hecho que tus padres se enojaran contigo. – dijo Mac algo arrepentido

– De todas maneras no creo que sea culpa tuya. Por alguna razón el iPad no fue capaz de telentransportarnos, quizás fue

por la baja batería, ahora mismo se acaba de apagar. Si hubiera estado lo suficientemente cargado le habría podido

demostrar a mis padres que no mentía.

– ¿Se tiene que recargar?

– Sí, se carga con electricidad.

– Oh vaya, qué cosa tan interesante, en mis tiempos una de las pocas cosas que mejor funcionaba con eléctricidad era la

radio y el teléfono, me pregunto como serán en esta época.

– Bueno, te sorprenderás al ver todo tipo de cosas que hay en la actualidad.

Ambos estuvieron caminado por la ciudad y viendo todo tipo de cosas, Mac estaba mucho más impresionado de lo que Mike

pensaba, tuvo que explicarle muchas cosas y su funcionamiento, aunque muchas ya las sabía él por lógica. Entre muchas de

las cosas que vieron, una en especial le llamó mucho la atención a Mac, se trataba de un violín en un muy buen estado que

se veía en el interior de una tienda.

– Mira eso. – dijo Mac apoyándose en el aparador de cristal.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Mike deteniéndose para ver lo que su compañero estaba contemplando

– Ese violín, se ve perfecto, nunca antes había visto algo así.

– ¿Tocas violín?

– Pues claro, ¿no te fijaste en el violín que yo tenía dentro de mi casa?.

– Creo que no me dí cuenta.

– Quiero tenerlo, ¿cuánto costará? – en ese momento el había sacado el bolso de cuero que tenía en su mochila y sacó una

gran bolsa de billetes antiguos.

– Hey, alto ahí vaquero, eso no te va a servir para comprar lo que quieres, no es el efectivo que se usa en esta época.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

– Hay un lugar en esta ciudad donde puedes cambiar algo de valor por dinero. Esos billetes son muy valiosos y te pagarían

una muy buena cantidad por esto.

– Suena convincente. ¿Dónde está ese lugar?.

– Está… ¡oh vaya, pero si está justo aquí! – dijo Mike indicando un local que se encontraba justo al lado de la tienda en la

que estaban

Entraron al interior de ese local, Mike le dijo lo que Mac tenía que hacer para cambiar sus billetes por el efectivo actual, se

acercó al señor que atendía el lugar y le presentó la bolsa de billetes que sacó de su equipaje.

– Disculpe, me gustaría cambiar estos billetes antiguos por billetes nuevos. – el señor examinó la bolsa y se fijó en la gran

cantidad que tenía.

– Vaya, que interesante. Estos billetes indican que se trata de hace más de un siglo. – dijo el señor – En esos tiempos no

había una tan gran cantidad de billetes, por lo que son muy valiosos en estos aspectos, nadie suele venir con este tipo de

cosas a este lugar. ¿Tiene algo más?

– Yo… tengo unas monedas de oro que obtuve en una expedición hace años. – sacó una bolsa no tan grande del equipaje

que llevaba

– Vaya…

– ¿Cúanto me dará por todo esto?

– Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad que usted lleva en esta bolsa y junto a estas monedas de oro…

Pasó un rato para que el señor del local y Mac se pusieran de acuerdo con la cantidad que debería tener, Mike estaba muy

aburrido en ese momento. Una vez que terminaron de hablar, salieron con otra gran suma de dinero actual en ese saco.

– Adiós señor, gracias por el intercambio. – dijo Mac saliéndo por la puerta junto a Mike

– Adiós, ojalá te saques esa cosa que tienes como ropa, se ve muy anticuada. – terminó diciendo el dueño del local

– ¿Y cuánto te dieron por eso? – preguntó Mike

– Me dijo que eran unos 25,941.65 pesos.

– ¡Eso es demasiado!

– ¿Y por qué me dio tanto?

– Ese tipo de gente no maneja ningún tipo de negocio internacional, por lo tanto suelen pagar mucho por este tipo de cosas,

además tenías una gran cantidad de billetes y monedas de oro. Puede que la cantidad no haya sido exacta, pero supongo

que eso es lo que vale.

– ¿Tengo dinero suficiente para comprar ese violín?.

– Más que suficiente. Te acompañaré al interior de la tienda.

Ambos entraron y compraron el violín que tanto quería Mac.

– Esto es increíble. – dijo Mac

– Muy bien, ¿qué más quieres ver de la ciudad?.

– ¿Sabes?, no quisiera seguir quitándote tanto tiempo…

– Bueno, en ese caso creo que debería devolverte a tu época, cuando volvamos a casa cargaré mi iPad y entoces veremos

si funciona.

– La verdad es que no me gustaría volver.

– ¿Qué?

– No quiero volver, no con lo que estoy viendo ahora. Hay tantas posibilidades, tantas cosas que me gustaría aprender. En la

época en la que yo vivo no puedo vivir en paz, mucha gente me quiere ver muerto porque lanzo argumentos que no les

parecen válidos o porque me consideran un farsante, no tenía ningún ser querido o amigo, además me doy cuenta de

muchas de las realidades que hay ahora, muchos de mis análisis científicos eran incorrectos. Quiero empezar una nueva

vida aquí y ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien, por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Mike estaba muy sorprendido por lo que él le decía, ¿realmente quería vivir en esta época?, muchas cosas eran diferentes y

era difícil pensar que alguien como él pudiera acostumbrarse. Pero también sería algo desconsiderado de su parte devolverlo

a su época, conocía muy bien la jerga de esos tiempos, habían muchas cosas malas en esa sociedad y al parecer Mac no lo

pasaba muy bien. A lo mejor no sería tan malo que él viviera aquí, además ya conocía muchas cosas y sería capaz de

aprender mejor, tener nuevas oprtunidades. Aunque le preocupaba un poco dejarlo por su cuenta y no saber nada de él, era

algo complicado pensar si era una buena idea dejarlo en esta actualidad.

– Pero… ¿qué piensas hacer de tu vida y dónde viviras?

– Me parecen muy atractivos esto edificios, nunca antes había visto algo así y sin embargo me habías señalado uno de ellos

en el que la gente podía alquilarlos por dinero. Yo tengo mucho dinero al parecer, pienso vivir en ese edificio y conseguir un

trabajo que se apeque a mis gustos. Además ya me estoy cansando de ser científico, me gustaría ver que oportunidades me

ofrece esta ciudad. También pienso cambiar mi apariencia y poder formar parte de esta época, creo que con un poco de ropa

y una afeitada me veré igual que toda persona común.

– Me parece bien. – dijo Mike algo preocupad – Ojalá sepas lo que haces.

– Sé lo que hago.

– Si quieres te acompaño a ese departamento, no quisiera que por el camino te robaran ese violín que llevas a la vista de

todo el mundo.

– Gracias, la verdad me haría falta, quizás me pierda en el camino.

Ambos fueron al departamento que vieron mucho antes, mientras caminaban hablaban de ciertas cosas no tan llamativas

que tenían que ver con la vida en los departamentos y el tipo de cosas que unos puede obtener como trabajo. Era muy

extraño que todo eso estuviera pasando, primero había viajado al pasado por un trueno que había dado directamente en su

dispositivo electrónico (caso el cual Mike seguía desconociendo), después se encontró con Mac, lo trajo a esta época y

ahora él quiere vivir aquí sin conocer completamente el entorno que lo rodea. Esto era una locura y quizás no sepa que

hacer a futuro con el aparato que se había convertido en una especie de máquina del tiempo, no estaba seguro si se lo

revelaría a sus padres o a su hermana, de todas maneras sus padres no se lo creerían otra vez y eso lo metería en

problemas otra vez.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba a en frente de las puertas para entrar en el departamento.

– Bien, supongo que esto es un adiós. – dijo Mac estirándole la mano en forma de despedida

– Espero que las cosas te resulten como quieres.

– Yo también lo espero. Ojalá vivas bien, quizás nuestros destinos se entrelacen.

– Es raro verlo. – Mac esbozó una sonrisa

– Adiós, Mike.

– Adiós, Mac.

Mac abrió la puerta del departamento y entró. Mike seguía parado en frente de esa puerta hasta que decidió marcharse.

Examinó su reloj y ya era bastante tarde, era la hora de volver a casa y ver como reaccionaban sus padres. Mientras

caminaba a casa empezó a llover.

– Maldición, lo que me faltaba. – dijo él con algo de ira mientras guardaba su iPad al interior de su chaqueta.

Llego a casa muy empapado, sus padres los recibieron con mal gusto y estuvieron un largo rato hablando acerca de lo que

pasó hace horas atrás, también estaban bastante enojados por la hora en la que había llegado, Mike dijo que después de

haber llevado a ese vago a su hogar dio un paseo refleccionando acerca de lo que sucedió, obviamente esto no era cierto.

Él simplemente se vio obligado a disculparse frente a todo lo que sus padres decían, terminó castigado y fue enviado a la

cama sin cenar mientras su familia comía del pavo navideño. Fue la peor noche buena que había tenido en su vida. Yacía en

el interior de su habitación durmiendo mientras veía como su iPad se recargaba, pensó que quizás hubiera sido mucho mejor

no haberlo comprado.

Mensaje de autor: Bien, este capítulo a estado bastante común, ahora la situación se colocará mucho más interesante en el

siguiente capítulo. Lo único que puedo decirles es que aparecerán furrys :3. Y en caso que no sepas lo que es un furry

puedo decirte que son animales antropomórfos. Lo sé, puede que suene muy raro, pero ustedes deberán jusgarlo cuando

lean el capítulo.

Hablando de otra cosa, ya tengo bien pensado de cómo será mi siguiente fanfiction que será la continuación de mi anterior

fanfiction "Esa criatura especial", pero no puedo decirles mucho, arruinaría la sorpresa :)


	4. Chapter 4 - No se les llama Furrys

Volver al futuro: Capitulo 4 – No se les llama Furrys

Mike se despertó contemplando su iPad ya cargado. Su mal humor desapareció cuando supo que hoy era Navidad, él es

siempre muy alegre en estas fechas. No se demoró nada en vestirse y arreglarse en el baño.

Dentro de un rato toda la familia estaba abriendo sus regalos en el primer piso, sus padres seguían algo molestos por lo de

ayer, pero no serían lo suficientemente malos para negarle abrir sus regalos, todos estaban agradecidos de lo que les

compró Mike. El día fue bastante bueno, además le habían dejado a su hijo comer el pavo navideño de anoche.

En la tarde, Mike estaba en su habitación viendo unas cuantas aplicaciones y configuraciones en su iPad, Se vio

interrumpido cuando su hermana entró.

– Hola Mike, ¿qué estás haciéndo? – preguntó su hermana

– Viendo algunas cosas en mi iPad, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada. – se acercó a él sentándose en la cama – Es muy genial lo te has comprado.

– Lo sé, está, muy genial.

– ¿Y era verdad lo que decías, que podías viajar en el tiempo con esto y que ese vago vino contigo desde el pasado?

– Sí, era completamente cierto, pero mis padres no tuvieron la tolerancia suficiente como para creerme. ¿Tú crees que lo

dije era verdad?

– Bueno… supongo que lo que dijiste fue lo suficientemente razonable, por el hecho de que sonó un trueno y ese vago que

apareció contigo.

– Vaya, gracias por la sinceridad.

– De nada… – hubo un silencio durante un rato y ella no hacía más que mirar el dispositivo – ¿Pasa algo?

– Me gustaría saber que es lo que fue de ese tipo cuando te lo llevaste lejos de aquí, ¿no lo devolviste a su época?.

– No, él dijo que quería iniciar una nueva vida en nuestra actualidad, lo llevé y lo dejé en un departamento.

– ¿Y no te preocupa?

– No mucho, él ya conoce bastantes cosas y además se ha acostumbrado un poco en corto periodo de tiempo que él ha

estado aquí, confio que le irá bien en su vida a partir de ahora.

– ¿No lo visitarás?

– Mejor no, creo que es mejor dejarlo por su cuenta además él no es mi amigo, no voy a interferirme en la vida que él

escogió porque sí.

– Mmm… Todo lo que dices suena bastante real, pero me gustaría saber si realmente tu iPad puede llevarte por el tiempo.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna época?.

– Pues… sí.

– Está bien, lo haré.

– ¿En serio, así de fácil? – preguntó ella incrédula

– De todas maneras ya estaba ansioso de que alguien me lo pidiera, voy a demostrarte que lo que dije fue verdad.

– Está bien… – Mike colocó el el calendario en su iPad

– ¿Te gustaría viajar al pasado y ver todo lo que hay en los año 1800?…

– ¡No!, esas épocas están llenas de prejuicios, aburrimiento y machismo.

– Entonces… ¿a qué época quieres ir?

– Quiero ver que es lo que hay en el futuro, quizás… en el año 3013.

– ¿Estás bromeando?. Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que hay ahí.

– Por eso me gustaría ver lo que podría haber. Quiero explorar en lo desconocido.

– Bien, pero estás advertida. – Mike ajustó su calendario a eso años – Perfecto, apégate a mí y pronto llegaremos.

Su hermana lo tomó del brazo colocándose mpas cerca de él, Mike colocó la opción de confirmar y de pronto un gran vórtice

se abrió succionando a los dos, ambos estaban gritando de emoción y felicidad mientras viajaban a la velocidad de la luz.

De pronto chocaron en el piso de lo que parecía ser la habitación de Mike en el futuro.

– ¡Genial, esa fue la mejor cosa que he experimentado!. No mentías después de todo.

– Te dije que todo eso era cierto.

Dieron una pausa para ver su casa en el futuro, estaba todo bastante descuidado, las paredes estaban muy sucias, habían

ventanas rotas, el piso estaba roto, la cama de la habitación estaba muy destrozada y práctcamente la casa en si era un

completo basurero.

– Wow, quien quiera que sea el dueño de esta casa debe de ser un gran idiota. – dijo su hermana

– No soy una idiota. – se escuchó una tímida voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación, ambos hermanos estaban absolutamente impactados de lo que

estaban viendo

No era una humana quien había dicho esas palabras era una… loba antropomórfa, tenía todo su pelo de un suave color

blanco bastante sucio y descuidado, su ocico era un poco largo (Típico de los lobos), su cola igualmente era alargada y lucía

nada más que un simple vestido rosa bastante corto y desabrido.

– ¿Qué hacen robándole a una simpe loba en su casa? – dijo ella un poco atrevida, pero seguía sonando tímida

– Dios santo… es la primera vez que veo a una furry viva con mis propios ojos. – dijo la hermana de Mike

– ¡Oye!, eso fue… muy grosero. – dijo la loba un poco herida sentimentalmente

– Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos ofenderte de esa manera. – dijo Mike mientras él y su hermana se levantaban del piso –

Dinos por qué esa palabra es grosera para ti.

– No solo es ofensiva para mí, también lo es para toda nuestra raza. Es una manera obsena de referirse a nuestro cuerpo.

– Oh, lo sentimos mucho. – dijo Mike golpeándole con el codo a su hermana.

– Ay eso dolió, quiero decir, yo también lo siento mucho. – dijo la hermana de Mike

– Bueno, gracias pero… ¿por qué están ustedes aquí dentro de mi casa?, ¿han venido a robarme?. Sí es así llamaré a la

policia y les diré que ustedes son unos desalmados ladrones racistas y…

– Tranquila. – dijo Mike – Te lo diremos todo y ojalá nos creas.

Él junto a su hermana le contaron a la extraña criatura de la época en que venían. La loba estaba muy impresionada por lo

que sucedió, incluso tuvieron que mostrarles el antiguo dispositivo y sus funciones, junto con la historia de lo que le sucedió

para que ese aparato sirviera para viajar en el tiempo.

– Dios mío… ustedes realmente vienen del pasado. – dijo la loba todavía sorprendida

– Sí, pero no tenemos idea de por qué ese trueno hizo que nuestro dispositivo se "transformara" por así decirlo. – dijo Mike

– Creo que ya se por lo que fue – dijo la loba

– ¿Y que crees que pudo ser? – preguntó la hermana

– En el 2013 se registraron unos truenos de gran magnitud, hoy en día son bastante frecuentes por las frecuencias eléctricas

de nuestros aparatos. Posiblemente uno de esos truenos impactó en tu dispositivo y… simplemente se transfirió energía

cuántica que puede trasladarte a eventos en el tiempo. – conluyó con una sonrisa

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Mike

– Estuve estudiando física durante dos años en la universidad, es necesario saber las fechas de los hechos para saber

cómo funcionaron las cosas.

– Que bueno poder saberlo. – dijo la hermana

Hubo silencio durante un rato.

– Bueno… no nos hemos presentado.

– Ah cierto, mi nombre es Mike y ella es mi hermana Katie.

– Mucho gusto. – dijo Katie saludando con la mano

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Izu.

– Bueno yo… lamento mucho que hayamos aparecido tan abruptamente, pero vinimos con el propósito de poder ver el futuro

con nuestros propios ojos. No quisieramos irnos tan pronto, pero tampoco queremos molestarte, así que creo que sería

mejor que no fueramos de tu casa… – Mike fue interrumpido en ese instante

– No, no se vayan por favor. – dijo Izu – Nunca he tenido vistas, ustedes podrían esperarme abajo mientras yo me visto,

aparecieron justo cuando acababa de despertar. Podría responder muchas de sus pregunta y quien sabe, también

podríamos charlar sobre algo.

Ambos hicieron caso y bajaron al primer piso esperando a Izu. Vieron el resto de la casa y lo descuidada que estaba, el

primer piso estaba mucho peor que el segundo. Sin tardarse más en mirar, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala principal. De

repente vieron un extraño aparato redondo de color azul con una lupa y un lente rojo foltando hacia una dirección, ellos

estaban muy impresionados, el extraño aparato, se fijó en ambos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – se escucho del aparato una extraña voz masculina robotizada

– Somos amigos de Izu. – respondió Mike

– Que bueno. – respondió el aparato – Los amigos de Izu son mis amigos.

El aparato se acercó flotando hacia ellos y se colocó al lado, esperando a Izu al igual que ellos. Después se pudo ver a la

loba blanca bajar una chaqueta negra muy descuidada y sucia, unos pantalones celestes rasgados y unas botas de invierno

al menos en buen estado.

– Hola chicos. – ella se sentó en un sofá en frente de ellos – Veo que se dieron cuenta de Carter, es un robot flotante y todos

en esta época deben tener uno, sirve para todo, te ayuda y te da compañía.

– Es verdad. – respondió Carter

– Y bien. ¿Les gustaría hablar o preguntarme de algo?

– Yo te tengo una pregunta. – dijo Katie

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Por que en esta época hay razas como la tuya?. Ya sabes, como un animal antropomorfo.

– Ah eso, hace unos 600 años hubo un experimento de cambio genético el cual fue evolucionando he hizo que diferentes

razas de animales se fucionaran con la del ser humano. Hoy en día nosotros convivimos con ellos como si fueramos

humanos y nos queremos mucho. Pero solamente hay dos tipos de razas antropomórfas, gatos y perros, o en su caso más

primitivo los lobos como yo, estos animales ya no existen por la fución que se efectuó, por lo que nosotros somos los únicos

perros, gatos y lobos existentes.

– ¿No te sientes mal por haber evolucionado de esos animales?.

– Un poco, pero de todas maneras todos hemos evolucionado de cosas como esas, el ser humano evolucionó de los monos.

– En eso tienes razón. – dijo Katie

– Ahora yo te tengo una pregunta diferente. – dijo Mike – ¿Por qué vives en estas malas condiciones?

– Oh, eso yo…

– Tranquila, te escucharemos y no te jusgaremos.

– Para empezar… cuando era una niña era huerfana, nunca tuve amigos. Crecí con el tiempo y obtuve trabajo como

camarera de un bar, no fue un buen trabajo pero al menos pagaban algo, ya no estaba en el orfanato desde entonces. Esta

casa fue abandonada desde hace unos tres años y decidí vivir en ella, adaptándola un poco a mi condición. Pagué por una

educación en la universidad y estuve dos años estudiando química, desgraciadamente no tuve suficiente dinero para pagar

mi educación y tuve que dejar mis estudios. Desde entonces he estado toda mi vida en malas condiciones y sufrido maltratos

en las calles de este barrio, nadie me quiere y soy muy tímida para tener amigos propios.

Izu se veía muy triste en ese momento, parecía que iba a llorar, Katie se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

– Tranquila nosotros somos tus amigos.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, lo somos. – dijo Mike levantándose del sofá – Ven, no te pongas así, venimos a ver futuro y queremos que nos

muestres como es.

– Sí, sí, lo haré, ustedes son geniales. – dijo Izu algremente acercándose a la puerta – ¡Vamos, tengo mucho que mostrarles!

– De que buen humor se ha puesto. – dijo Katie

– Es una loba, ¿recuerdas?. Debe ser muy alegre. No perdamos más tiempo, vamos con ella.

Así los tres, más Carter, pudieron ver la gran ciudad futurista. Los hermanos estaban fascinados frente a todo lo que veían,

todo era tan diferente y tan moderno, pantallas por todos lados además de ologramas, habían muchas razas antropomórfas

en las calles, la tecnología era increíble y era verdad lo que les decía su amiga, todos lo habitantes en la ciudad tenían su

propio robot flotante. Se divirtieron con la compañía de Izu y su robot flotante, en el camino hablaron de varias cosas y rieron

bastante, era una chica muy habladora y amistosa, les sorprendía que en la infancia no tuvo ningún amigos, ella apreciaba

mucho tener amigos como ellos, estaba muy feliz en esos precisos momentos… quizás nunca antes se había sentido tan

feliz...

Ya era tarde, de noche precisamente, los tres jóvenes y el robot volvieron a la casa muy alegres.

– Me encantó poder pasar la tarde con ustedes chicos, no se si toda la gente del pasado es así de amigable, pero me caen

muy bien. – dijo Izu todavía muy alegre

– A nosotros nosotros también nos gustó mucho poder estar contigo, Izu. Pero tenemos que volver a casa, hemos estado

suficiente tiempo aquí. - dijo Mike

– ¿Se van, tan pronto? – preguntó ella – ¿Van a volver a visitarme, verdad?

– Nosotros… no lo sabemos… – dijo Katie

– ¿No lo saben?, entonces yo… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

– ¿Qué? – dijo Katie

– No quiero seguir estando aquí, ustedes son mis únicos amigos, por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes, no quiero seguir

viviendo en este lugar.

– Pero… – de pronto Mike llevó a Katie un poco a lo lejos para hablar con él

– Katie, creo que deberíamos dejarle venir con nosotros.

– ¿No ves la raza que es?. Imagina lo que sucedería si alguien la viera.

– Ella es una chica tímida y no se merece vivir en este lugar, es mejor que pueda vivir en nuestro hogar del pasado.

– ¿Pero qué dirán nuestros padres cuándo la vean?. Quizás se desmayen.

– Yo les explicaré todo, vamos Katie, solo tienes 15 años, no sabrías entender lo que le pasa a la gente pobre como ella.

– Y aunque les expliques, ellos no estarían de acuerdo con tu decisión, ella es un ser completamente diferente de 18 años.

– ¡No seas egoista!

Ambos estuvieron un rato discutiendo hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo, Izu estuvo viendo como se peleaban con palabras,

ella se sentía culpable por lo que esta pasando.

– Bien Izu.– dijo Mike – Podrás venir con nosotros, convenceré a nuestros padres para que puedas vivir con nosotros.

– Lo siento mucho. – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos – No quería que te pelearas así con tu hermana.

Mike la abrazó para consolarla, él podía ver como su hermana se daba una palmada en su cara.

– Tranquila, estarás bien, yo me preocuparé de ti y te cuidaremos.

– Gracias… – dijo todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos

– Bien. – Mike la apartó lenta y cuidadosamente, sacó su iPad y colocó la fecha exacta en la que estaban anteriormente,

después salió el vórtice y sucionó a todos, llevándolos al presente.


	5. Chapter 5 - Conociendo a Izu

Volver al futuro: Capítulo 5 – Conociendo a Izu

Al principio la cosa fue bastante mala después de que estos dos hermanos volvieron a su época con una criatura

antropomorfa y un robot esférico flotante. Para empezar, la madre al ver a Izu se desmayó y el padre se aterró al verla,

después una larga y ruidosa discutión del parte del padre y la madre ya consiente por saber por qué había una mujer loba

blanca en casa, una explicación razonable de los dos hermanos y uno que otro argumento de Izu convenció a los padres que

se trataba de un ser del futuro. Ellos se sentían bastante culpables por haber creído que su hijo había mentido, también

estaban muy impresionados de saber que su hijo había logrado viajar en el tiempo, esta es la segunda vez que lo

comprobó, la vez anterior había traído a Mac. También se sintieron preocupados por ese hombre del pasado, pero Mike les

explicó lo que sucedió con Mac, ellos comprendieron la situación, al menos se sentían mejor de saber que ese hombre había

escojido su propio camino y que estaría haciendo bien las cosas, ya no se sentían tan preocupados.

A pesar de todo esto, ellos no estaban dispuestos a aceptar lo que les proponía Mike, no aceptarían a un ser del futuro en su

casa, ellos decían firmemente que tenía que devolverla a su época. Pero cambiaron de parecer cuando Mike les dijo cómo

ella vivía en esta casa en el lejano futuro, siempre solían ser muy estrictos con sus hijos, pero esto era muy diferente, habían

escuchado la historia de Izu y sintieron pena de verdad, no se merecía vivir en malas condiciones y ella había dicho que Mike

y Katie eran sus únicos amigos de toda la vida, no sería bueno de su parte dejarla a su suerte con una mala vida, además

era una persona inocente, trabajadora y muy inteligente, estaban seguros que no habría ningún mal con que ella tuviera que

quedarse a vivir con ellos.

Le dejaron vivir en su casa, pero con la excepción de que ella no salga al exterior para que la gente no sienta el mismo

miedo que ellos cuando la vieron y que fuera capaz de cooperar con ellos como si formara parte de la familia. Ella no pudo

ser más feliz por la oportunidad que los padres de sus amigos le otorgaban, pero estaba del todo agradecida con Mike, ya

que él fue quien quizo llevarla a su época para que viviera con ella y pudiera estar en mejor condiciones.

Las cosas fueron en mal a mejor. El resto de la tarde los padres hablaron con Mike acerca de su gran hazaña por haber

viajado en el tiempo, él apenas podía sentirse bien por lo que le decían, Katie habló sobre algunas de las cosas que serían

interesantes hacer con el iPad, pero nadie le hizo caso, el padre de Mike pensó que sería una buena idea exponer este

artefacto en una convención científica y demostrarles a los demás que eran posibles los viajes en el tiempo y al hacer ese

gran aporte ganarían una gran cantidad de dinero, pero todos estuvieron en desacuerdo con su idea, debido a que

posiblemente este dispositivo podría caer en las manos de cualquiera y correrían un gran riesgo, él se se restractó un poco

de lo que dijo, pero nadie sabía ralmente lo que harían con ese dispositivo. Posteriormente en la noche a la hora de la cena

todos hablaban con Izu, los padres querían conocerla con más profundidad ya que era una nueva integrante de la familia, les

interesaba mucho su raza y el futuro en el que vivió, muchas de sus respuestas fueron inconclusas debido a los nervios que

tenía al hablar, Mike le ayudó a explicar algunas cosas, ella era más tímida de lo que aparentaba, pero al final los padres

tuvieron todas sus respuestas acerca del futuro y los animales antropomorfos, no se esperaban nada acerca de esas cosas.

Finalmente el día terminó y todos ya habían terminado de comer, era la hora de dormir. Izu se dio una ducha en el baño del

piso inferior, ella estaba demasiado agradecida con esa familia, antes ella no tenía dinero para pagar el presupuesto del

agua, ahora podía asearse y se podía ver su pelaje blanco con mucha más claridad, era completamente blanca, no había

ningún otro sector de otro color o profundidad, la hacia ver más tierna y ordenada.

Nadie había pensado en donde dormiría ella, así que le pidieron a Mike que compartiera su habitación con ella. Bueno,

ambos estaban en la organizada habitación, Izu se había puesto su ligera y corta camisa rosa que parecía un vestido y unos

pantalonsillos para dormir. Mike tenía puesto un pijama de color negro (Típico de él).

– Creo que sería mejor que yo durmiera en el piso dentro de un saco de dormir o algo así.

– Tranquila, puedes dormir en la cama.

– ¿Qué?. Yo… lo siento, pero no soy esta clase de chicas que suelen compartir un espcio pequeño con un chico.

– Izu, no voy a dormir al lado tuyo. – dijo Mike con un tono molesto

– ¿Entonces dónde dormirás?

– En el sofá del segundo piso. Ya sabes, conosco bastante bien esto de la privacidad femenina.

– Bueno… pero no me parece bueno que tengas que dormir en un sofá, esta es tu cama y no tengo el derecho a quitártela.

No creo que sea tan malo que duermas al lado mio, o quizás sea mejor que yo duerma en el sofá, no me gustaría tener que

dejar tu cama llena de pelos…

– Dios mio no, tienes derecho a dormir en mi cama porque yo te lo otorgo y no hay ningún problema para mí, puedo dormir

en el sofá perfectamente.

– Solo quería… buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Izu se metió al interior de las sábanas, Mike apagó la luz y bajó al primer piso, al parecer Carter estaba durmiendo en uno

de los sillones, al parecer su función de dormir era apagarse temporalmete. Mike se acostó en el sofá que había en la sala,

ya había puesto sábanas hace un rato atrás, no se apresuró mucho para dormir cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas.

Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas en ese momento, Izu era un ser muy diferente a los mismos humanos y sin embargo sus

padres le habían permitido que ella viviera como parte de la familia, fue algo extraño de su parte ya que era una persona que

no conocían y menos que fuera humana, pero eran personas generosas y harían lo posible por el necesitado, de todas

maneras era una nueva integrante de la familia y ella había jurado que ayudaría cuando fuese necesario. Pero a pesar de

todo esto, no podía dejar de pensar que algo le estaba saliendo mal, las cosas pasaron bastante rápido y todavía seguía

teniendo ese iPad para viajar en el tiempo, seguía siendo algo inquietante tenerlo…

A parecer terminó por quedarse dormido después de haber pensado tanto. Despertó una presencia que sentía bastante

cerca, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Izu apoyada en su pecho.

– Izu, ¿qué estás haciéndo? – Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que él había despertado

– ¿Qué?… ah, lo siento es que yo eh… me había despertado bastante temprano y te vi aquí durmiendo, me acercqué para verte, pero

seguía teniendo sueño y me quedé dormida apoyando mis brazos y mi cabez en tu pecho.

– Aja… – respondió el lentamente

– No importa. – ella se levantó rápidamente de su posición – Te haré el desayuno.

– Yo puedo hacer mi propio desayuno.

– No, no, no, ahora yo vivo en esta casa y soy parte de ella, por lo que yo me veo encargada de hacer el bien para ustedes. Tranquilo,

puede que esto no sea la época en la que viví, pero se manejar una cocina, normalemente la comida la hacían instantáneamente con

unas máquinas, pero prefiero el método tradicional. Antes que nada voy a ir a vestirme. – Ella subió las escaleras hacia el

segundo piso. La ropa de Mike también estaba ahí, así que prefirió esperar a que ella se vistiera, pero para su sorpresa ella

había llegado bastante rápido y tenía puesta su vieja y sucia ropa, entró y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Esto fue raro, Mike

se levantó de su sofá y fue al segundo piso. No demoró mucho en vestirse y arreglarse en el baño, así que fue a la cocina y

el desayuno estaba listo para cada uno de los habitantes de la familia, Izu estaba sentada pacientemente esperándolos y

Carter y había despertado y se encotraba foltando en una esquina de la sala. Izu saludó alegremente a Mike, él la saludó

igualmente, se sentó y se dispuso a comer. El resto de la familia llegó un poco después, todos comieron tranquilamente y

hablaron de vez en cuando Izu no se atrevió a decir que ella fue quien hizo la comida, así que Mike habló por ell, todos

estuvieron muy agradecidos con Izu por el desayuno que preparó. Un rato depués de que todos habían terminado de comer,

fueron a hacer sus asuntos.

Mike no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que ver la televisión o jugar videojuegos, tampoco pensaba que eso leaburriría a

Ize, la invitó para uqe hicieran eso juntos, ella aceptó alegremente. Ambos decidieron jugar videojuegos, ella nunca ,los

había probado, pero lo había visto en su época y les parecía muy interesantes, antes de uque comenzaran a jugar. Mike se

dio cuenta con mejor detalle la ropa que ella llevaba, no podía dejar que ella siguiera usando ese vestuario tan maltratado. Él

fue a la habitación de su hermana, Izu lo siguió muy extrañada, Katie no se encontraba en ese momento debido a que estaba

en el baño, Mike abrió el closet y sacó una chaqueta roja, unos pantalones negros y una sudadera rosa, se acercó a ella y le

ofreció la ropa.

– ¡Hey, espera!. No puedo ponermelo, esa ropa es de tu hermana.

– Lo sé. En su cumpleaños pasado nuestro padre le compró esto, pero no conocía la talla de Katie, por lo que le quedó

mucho más grande, ella no lo usará incluso cuando cresca, según ella esta es la ropa más fea que ha visto y es

evidentemente no es cierto, puedes usarlo tú.

– No es necesario…

– Sí que lo es, tu ropa esta en muy malas condiciones y como soy parte de esta casa estoy encargado a hacer el bien para

ti, tómalo y no seas egoista contigo misma, te lo mereces más que nadie.

Ella tomó la ropa lentamente y entró a la habitación de Mike, no se tardó casi nada en vestirse. Se veía bastante bien con

esa ropa puesta y Mike no iba a dudar en decirlo.

– Te ves muy linda con esa ropa.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, enserio. Realmente te queda muy bien esta ropa y combina con tu estilo

Ella se quedó un rato viendo a Mike tratando de ocultar su rubor con la mano.

– ¿Y bien, vamos a jugaro videojuegos o qué?

– Yo… sí, sí claro, por supuesto…

Mensaje de autor: Lamento haber tardado tanto esta semana en escribir un capitulo, he estado hasta el cuello con mis

deberes actuales, per les prometo que tampoco me tardaré tanto en hacerlos.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ya me conoces

Volver al futuro: Capítulo 6 – Ya me conoces

Mike estaba caminando por la calle en camino hacia la biblioteca, buscaba un libro en especial que le serviría para sus

estudios universitarios. Sólo quería pedir el libro e irse de ese lugar, estaba muy cansado esa tarde, tenía mucho que hacer.

Mañana será el cumpleaños de Izu y él había prometido que le daría un regalo de su gusto, aunque ella había dicho que no

fuese tan necesario, pero de todas maneras le daría un regalo ya que era una muy buena amiga. Era increíble la manera en

que se llevaban bien, solo había estado unas 2 semanas y ya eran mejores amigos, era extraño que fuera una loba pero eso

no importaba, además era algo tierno.

Llegó a la biblioteca, pidió el libro al bibliotecario sin fijarse en su rostro, al recibir el libro alzó la vista para darle las gracias.

Pero su expresión cambió completamente al ver el rostro del bibliotecario, tenía el pelo rubio y una piel clara, era Mac, pero

con la barba afeitada.

– ¡Hola, Mike! – dijo Mac con un tono alegre

– Hola, Mac. – Mike se sentía algo nervioso

– Qué bueno es poder verte.

– Igualmente, ¿por qué trabajas aquí?.

– Es curioso, ¿verdad?. Llegué no hace poco, buscaba algún trabajo que se apegara a la ciencia, pero en estos tiempos las

cosas parecen más complicadas de lo que parecen, así que me ofrecí en una academia para ser periodista y además obtuve

un certificado para manejar esta biblioteca después que el dueño anterior se mudó a Estados Unidos. Trabajo aquí durante

el día y en la tarde escribo mi periódico semanal, otros trabajan con ciertas columanas y así no tengo que esforzarme

demasiado, además lo puedo escribir con este increíble aparato llamado computadora y que contiene esta maravillosa red

llamada "Internet", es completamente genial y es una muy buena manera de divertirse. Me he acostumbrado bastante a esta

época y no deja de sorprenderme muchos de sus avances. Dime lo que ha sido de ti últimamanete, ¿has hecho uso de tu

dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo?.

– Últimamente he estado viendo mis estudios universitarios, he pasado Navidad y año nuevo con mi familia. Además puedo

decirte que también que viajado al año 3013 con mi dispositivo.

– ¿Enserio, y que tal es el futuro?.

– Es algo que no te creerías, todo lo de esta época no se compara con lo que hay más adelante. Puede que no me creas,

pero en ese año hay animales antropomorfos.

– Debe de ser una broma. – dijo Mac con mucha incredulidad

– No, no lo es.

– ¿Y que haría una cosas así en el futuro?

– Fue un experimento para que el ser humano tuviera capacidades como lo animales, pero se añadió más porcentaje animal

y terminaron quedando como animales antropomorfos, estas razas conviven muy bien en esa futura época, pero no te

emociones tanto debido a que son solo perros y gatos.

– Dios, pero que locura…

– Actualmente una de estas razas vive conmigo, es una chica y una loba.

– ¿Qué?

– Ella era muy pobre y triste, quería que ella tuviera un mejor lugar para vivir y se lo he dado.

– ¿Tus padres te lo permitieron?

– Sí, ellos comprendieron su situación. Pero no pienses mal de ella, es una chica muy simpática y tímida, ha etado vivindo en

mi casa durante dos semanas, mañana es su cumpleaños y pienso darle algo que le guste, la conosco bastante así que no

pienso que sería tan difícil escoger un regalo.

– Que interesante, de verdad…

– Bien, supongo que ya me tengo que ir, pero nos volveremos a ver, tendré que volver aquí para conseguir más libros.

– Espera un momento. – Mac apartó de ahí

– Ok…– rápidamente volvió con una caja de lo que parecían ser muffins

– Compré unos para mí, me suele gustar mucho su sabor, pero prefiero los bombones. Dijiste que el cumpleaños de tu

amiga loba sería mañana, así que bueno… tómalos y dáselos.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – tomó la caja que le ofrecía – Le diré que fue de tu parte.

– Yo pensaba que se lo darías diciéndo que fue tuyo pero… bueno.

– Hey, no soy la clase de chicos irresponsables que se les olvida los regalos de cumpleaños a sus amigas.

– Y sabes tratar a las chicas, estás lleno de sorpresas.

– Bueno yo… soy así. Adiós.

– Adiós.

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el centro de las mesa del salón principal comiéndo el pastel de cumpleaños con

Izu, mientras tanto Mike estaba ocupado en la cocina limpiándo los platos, hasta que en ese momento alguien había tocado

el timbre.

– ¡Yo abro! – se secó las manos y se dirigió frente a la puerta

Al abrir, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Mac, tenía una ropa diferente, prácticamente todo lo que llevaba puesto era de un

color café.

– Hola Mike.

– Hola Mac. No sabía que vendrías.

– ¿Me dejarías pasar?.

– Sí, por supuesto. – Mac entró y detrás de él Mike había cerrado la puerta, pudo ver a toda la familia sentada en la mesa,

incluyendo a la loba antropomorfa que la miraba tímidamente, él estaba muy impresionado frente a esa criatura.

– Mamá, papá, él es Mac, ¿se acuerdan con él?. – dijo Mike presentado a su amigo

– Sí. – dijo el padre – Nosotros… sentimos mucho lo que sucedió la vez anterior, no queríamos… – fue interrumpido por Mac

– Descuide, comprendo lo que sucedió. Vine por que Mike me había dicho que hoy era el cumpleaños de su nueva amiga, y

por lo que veo ya lo estaban celebrando. – se fijó en el rostro de Izu

– Espera… ¡tú eres Mac! – Izu se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él – Mike me ha contado de ti, ¿en realidad vienes del

año 1817?.

– Sí, me doy cuenta que tú vienes del futuro juzgando tu aspecto. Mike también me contó de ti y me siento impresionado de

verte en persona.

– No pareces tan impresionado por mi apariencia.

– Me he acostumbrado a ver cosas de todo tipo, pero creo que sería mejor hablarlo en la mesa. – Katie estaba saliéndo de la

cocina después de haber terminado de limpiar los platos que faltaban.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo ella contemplando la escena

Después estuvieron todos hablando de muchos pero creo que sería mejor hablarlo en la mesa. temas variados y comiéndo

pastel, era el momento más feliz que Izu haya sentido en su vida, se sentía como parte de la familia. Abrió todos los regalos

que le habían dado, el padre le había dado un libro de historia, la madre le dio unas botas nuevas, Katie le dio una bufanda,

le gustó mucho el regalo que le había dado Mac, le encantaban los muffins, pero faltaba el regalo de Mike. Él había ido un

momento hacia su habitación para sacar el regalo que tenpia, mientras tanto los demás esperaban, Mac parecía muy curioso

por el aparato flotante y volador del futuro. Al volver, tenía una cajita bastante pequeña, se acercó a ella y se la ofreció.

– Usé todos mis ahorros para comprarte esto, no es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

Izu tomó la caja delicadamente, teniéndo en cuenta que quizás el regalo era algo frágil, abrió la caja y vio una collar de plata

con un diamante rojo incrustado en el centro, era la cosa más bonita que le habían dado y no podía sentirse más feliz de

tener a un amigo que haya dado todos sus ahorros para comprarle algo así, casi se sentía culpable. Sacó cuidadosamente el

collar de la caja y se lo puso, Mike esbozó una sonrisa al verla con el collar puesto, ella le dio una gran y fuerte abrazo.

El resto de los meses estos tres amigos estuvieron juntos en muchas ocasiones, Izu vivía en casa y de vez en cuando venía

Mac para saludarlos. Mike tenía dos mejores amigos y compartían dentro de casa, muchas cosas fueron mejorando con el

tiempo, pero hay veces en que las cosas llegan a empeorar en el final…

Mensaje de autor: El siguiente capítulo será el final, pero quiero que sepan que esto es una introducción para lo que vendrá

después, así que esperen a lo que viene… por favor.


	7. Chapter 7 - Siempre lo malo a mí

Volver al futuro: Capitulo 7 - Siempre lo malo a mí

Era el 25 de Diciembre de 2014, la familia y Mac estaban en el primer piso celebrando Navidad. Mac ya había tenido buenas y amistosas

relaciones con sus nuevos amigos, a pesar de que fueran de diferentes épocas cada uno tenía un cualidad especial que se vinculaba con la del

otro, desde luego Izu era una loba antropomorfa del futuro y Mac era un científico de hace un siglo aproximadamente, pero eran

características mínimas y aceptables, además los hacía especial.

En un determinado momento Mike había dicho que quería ir al segundo piso a buscar algo, los demás lo esperaban mientras abrían sus

regalos, él en el segundo piso estaba revisando su habitación, buscando un par de regalos especiales que tenía para sus amigos, finalmente

pudo encontrar el telescopio para Mac y la guitarra eléctrica para Izu (Con el tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que ella sabía tocar). Esos

regalos no fueron nada baratos, pero definitivamente les iba a gustar. A pasar por las escaleras pudo notar el aspecto del día a través dse la

puerta en el balcón de sus padres, sintió curiosidad, esto le era familiar. Entró en la habitación y fue al balcón, estando ahí pudo ver el aspecto

del día, estaba tan tormentoso como el año pasado, aunque Izu había dicho que en esta época estos cambios climáticos serían bastante

frecuentes en adelante. La escena era hermosa, el cielo era púrpura, producto de la electricidad en el cielo, Mike ya había visto algunos de los

reportajes de este fenómeno y le parecía algo muy interesante que no suele suceder todos los días. Siempre traía consigo su iPad en un bolso

a su costado, quiso sacar una foto con el dispositivo y los sacó de su bolso, pero se arrepintió de la idea después de pensar en lo que

posiblemente podría suceder, lo volvió a enfundar hasta que desgraciadamente un trueno chocó con el dispositivo que el tenía en las manos.

La electricidad fue conducida por su cuerpo con una gran fuerza, provocando que el diera un grito muy fuerte, la fecha de su iPad empezó a

elevarse, él no pudo reaccionar frente a esto por el nivel de voltaje que corría por su cuerpo, después un gran campo magnético mrodeó lo

que parecía ser todo el ambiente, después el dispositivo actuó.

Mike se encontró tendido en el piso con la ropa calcinada y el pelo alborotado, en frente de él estaba Izu con lágrimas en sus ojos, esta le

ayudó rápidamente a levantarse y posteriormente le dio un gran abrazo. Los demás estaban viendo el despertar de Mike, todos se aliviaron al

ver que seguía vivo, cada uno se acercó él y le dieron un abrazo con diferentes efectos sobre Mike, seguía algo electrocutado.

El padre de Mike se acercó a él.

- Me alegra mucho de que estés bien, parece que te dio un trueno o algo así. - Mike no contestó - ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

- El trueno alteró el iPad que tenía en mano he hizo que la fecha, me desmayé después de eso.

- Eso lo explica...

- ¿Explicar qué?

- Date la vuelta hijo. - Mike al darse la vuelta pudo ver su ciudad en un entorno completamente futurista y una gran conmoción abajo de parte

de las personas y animales antropomorfos, Mac se acercó a él entregándole el iPad, la fecha en el año 3014...

Continuará...

Mensaje de autor: Perdí mi licencia para el programa de escritura, así que ahora en adelante tendré que escribir con este estilo.

En otras palabras, he terminado esta edición del Fanfiction de Volver al futuro, en la siguiente vamos a tener toda un gran aventura y

conflictos de todo tipo. Ahora seguiré con el otro Fanfiction de My Little Pony que me había prometido, será la continuación de

"Esa criatura especial" y se llamará "Los cambios del tiempo". Ojala lo disfruten, estoy poniendo mi esfuerzo, espero que sean felices.


	8. Descontinuación de fanfiction

Bueno... me temo que este fanfiction no podrá continuarse por muchas razones diversas. Pero en caso

que le hay interesado, le doy el permiso para que pueda continuar esta historia a su gusto.

Ojalá sea así. Y caso que sí, le estoy muy agradecido.


End file.
